


Smiles from Talos

by nolandbeyond



Series: *cries* i just love revhound so much [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, inspired by dialogue from warframe's the sacrifice, something short and sweet to placate my revhound needs, takes place after the s5 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolandbeyond/pseuds/nolandbeyond
Summary: Dream not of what you are, but of what you want to be.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: *cries* i just love revhound so much [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Smiles from Talos

**Author's Note:**

> warframe is the love of my life and i thought the dialogue from the sacrifice questline was perfect for revhound, but also the whole premise of the story is perfect for revhound, dont test me i WILL cry and write that au
> 
> the title is an apex touch on "smiles from juran"

_ a puppet. _

_ Drowning in moonlight. _

_ Clawing and Crying. _

_ it weeps. _

_ Tears lost to the ocean. _

_ To the Ice. _

_ to the glass. _

Until the clothed arm dips through and drags him heaving to shore. He heaves where there is no breath needed, and he clings to the dry arms as the ocean roars and recedes. Rage builds up and falls, builds and falls, and he is left shaking, hands flexing to form a weapon that refuses to work and a weak growl rises up.

“Shh, shh,” a gentle sound placates as a hand smooths over his chest.

_ a hunter. _

_ Tortured by ice. _

_ Gentle and Humming. _

_ they sing. _

_ Notes lost to the ocean. _

_ Found by Sand. _

_ given to him. _

“Hurts,” he rasps, like water remains in his lungs. He doesn’t struggle against them as they pull him to their lap, hands encompassing his face. A jacket is laid over him as they hum softly, a soothing tune that he recognizes. Warm and calm, settling centuries-old ire as his hands clench and relax, and a choked warble escapes him.

The pain lessens when he is around them, the roar of wounded pride and sense of stolen life dulling down into soft love, weary existence.

He thinks he could sleep.

> _ how do they do it. _

_ > how can they look at him. _

_ > such an ugly disgusting monster. _

_ > and decide that he is the one. _

_ Past the frame. < _

_ They see a sad broken creature. < _

_ And decide to take away its pain. < _

They hold him in the night when they are taken from the ocean and hidden from the searing gaze of the shining thief.

He sleeps until the dreams of drowning awaken him once more, and he shakes in their arms, and they gather him, and the world becomes them, revolving around him as they murmur and hum. They whisper lovingly with kisses pressed to the painted tears, “Come, my love. Let us accept this memory, and move beyond its reach.”

And he understands why they do not fear him, but love him instead.


End file.
